Trapped in love
by maia1995
Summary: Dairanger fanfic. After battling HououRanger and Media Magician, Gara discovers what lies behind Shadam's reluctance to accept his feelings for someone. Deception, true partnership and reconciliation follow up.
1. Chapter 1

Trapped in love

After losing a battle to the Dairangers, specifically Lin the Houou Ranger, and Media Magician, Gara walked on the beach. Her wounds still hurt and she tried to recover from it. Then she fell to her knees, tring to breathe. Shadam watched it from his suitcase in a Gorma shed. He ran to her aid.

"Gara, hold on!" He knelt and helped her get up, with her hand resting on his shoulder. He summoned a portal and they walked to it.

They arrived in a room of the palace, furnished with some chairs and statues. She sat in a chair. He treated some bruises and used cold compresses. He tried his best to take care of her. He couldn't bear to see his partner that way. The burns from Ryuuseioh's attack still remained.

"Can you tell me how you got that?"

"It was Media Magician. He was called to deceive Houou Ranger and drain her energy, then destroy the Dairangers. But all he did was fall in love with her and turn against the Gorma."

"As I can see, human love spoiled it all."

She looked at him with a puzzled expression but then nodded. He continued:

"He wasn't full of what Gorma are: hatred. This would destroy the whole plan. Predictable in his case." He said it, looking into her eyes and at the same time, thoughtfully.

"I used to think this way. But if we are total hatred, why do we care for each other?"

He looked at her, with a troubled air. At first, he didn't know what to answer. He loathed most of these individuals around him, anyone who could stand in his way. But he had a soft spot for her. She continued:

"I mean, are we totally without 'good' human feelings even when we do it?"

"I don't know. It's just partnership. We take care of each other to keep the tribe strong." He tried the answer that best fits for him.

"That's all?"

"All. Nothing more than that."

She leaned on the chair. _Then it's all..._ She thought.

"By the way, why are you asking about it?" Shadam asked, a bit curious.

"Nothing but a doubt. Well, I'm going. Thank you-"

The treatment was almost finished. She got up and tried to walk. She felt pain and fell into his arms, holding her to not fall on the floor.

"Looks like someone here needs help to get there. Come on, I'm going with you." He said softly. He carried her on his lap to her room and put her to bed. Before lying down, she hugged him. His thoughts were mixed, as she said: "Thank you...". Then he pulled away and turned off the light.

Gara took the pillow, laid her head on it and started thinking about what had happened. Although he explained, she still had doubts. Why had he shown affection for her, then saying those things about love?


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Shadam went through a hallway when he met Zydos. The major asked:

"Have you seen Gara?"

"She's in her room, resting."

"What happened to her? She does not usually rest."

"She is just resting. Don't disturb her!" The colonel walked faster and seemed nervous. He was kind of upset with what he had seen before.

"He is usually hardboiled, but not like this." Zydos commented as he entered Gara's room. She awoke from her slumber.

"Well, I had not seen you this way. And what are those bandages?" he asked with curiosity.

"Houou Ranger's attack...And a Gorma's. But I'm okay now, just needed to rest. By the way, do you know why Shadam sometimes becomes cold?"

"Well, he is usually cold. Being one of Gorma leaders led him to be this way."

"I mean he becomes cold when he talks about affection. About love."

"Ehm...If I recall, once he told me in a meeting with army buddies. His wife fled and hid one of his sons, to not follow the Gorma rules to let the strongest survive in a fight. Maybe he was jealous of her. But I really don't know why do you care about those questions. Maybe he will not go back. He spent so much time following this way."

"Right...Thank you. It is really sad for him."

"Anyway, he learned something: don't trust humans and whatever they bring along."

Zydos got up from bed and left the room. She crossed her arms and lowered her head on them. Meanwhile, Shadam sat in a armchair, trying to sleep and forget everything. Forget he ever had wife and children, forget any relationship within the tribe, any possibility. Forget being asked about love, forget...that he may have a crush on someone. Like his partner. He just wanted to be the old cold guy, thinking of coming to power, which was his only consolation. He couldn't like to be trapped in love and deny his Gorma origins.

He ended up sleeping. Gara left her room and walked through the palace. She found Shadam resting in his armchair. She put her hand on his hand, which rested on the arm of the chair. She looked at him tenderly, but with an air of frustration. The human love, a remnant of the Dai lineage was remaining. But somehow, she would not imagine falling in love with her partner in fight. Some minutes later, he woke up and saw her at his side.

"What were you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, nothing... But I want to ask you something. I want you to be sincere to me."

"W-What?" he asked again, a little apprehensive.

"If you liked someone, would you tell that person?"

"You're coming to this topic again..."

"I'm serious, Shadam. That answer didn't convince me."

"I'm sorry, but-" He was about to rise from his chair when she pushed him back with her hand on his chest.

"Can you tell me?"

"No, I can't." He said immediately. "I can't! I can't!" He shouted. Then he stood up and took her by her arms. "What do you want to know about me?"

"Why can't you just talk? Why can't you just tell me? Are you afraid?" she yelled at him.

He was paralyzed. He was startled by her reaction. She continued:

"Are you afraid about it?" She paused. "There is something, no?" She said, this time with a low voice.


	3. Chapter 3

He sat in his armchair again and she sat on a couch nearby. Shadam said:

"I had...I had a crush on someone. Maybe I still have." He moved his hands a little nervous. Gara lowered her head. "But Gorma laws forbid it. I had to crush this feeling and convince myself it had to be forgotten."

"You don't feel anything anymore?"

"I don't want to go back to that."

"Right..." She wiped a tear that ran her face. "I won't ask you anymore. Sorry for that..." She rose from the couch. He gripped her hand. "Just tell me you won't get hurt because of it."

"I'll try..." She released her hand from his and went to her room. He leaned back in his armchair. She sat on the bed and began to cry. Her feelings were a mixture of anger and sadness. She wanted to rid herself of that agony. She whispered: "Why do I like this guy?..." Then she tried to calm down and wiped her tears. Zydos was entering her room, saying:

"Gara, come on! We're going with Yaiba Hakushaku to the city!" He paused. "Are you-"

"I'm okay. Let's go!"

They went to the city. Hakushaku blasted everywhere. The Dairangers appeared.

"Gorma! Get out of here!" Shouji said.

"No way, you silly ranger!" Yaiba replied.

"Kiryoku Tenshin!" Daigo shouted.

"Aura Changer!" The four shouted.

They fought. Meanwhile, Ryou was within Ryuuseioh, battling against Shadam, who had used a growth bomb. The colonel cut the robot several times. The dragon guy launched Dai Kaen, breathing streams of fire from his mouth. Shadam resisted, as he punched and kicked Ryuuseioh, who used the Flying Dragon Rod and attacked with Dai Fusha Kiri, unleashing a great slice in him. The dark warrior weakened and returned to normal size. He moaned in pain as he was bleeding badly. Gara ran in despair to help him. She held him in her arms.

"You..." he said, then he fainted.

"Shadam! Shadam, wake up, please!" she said, so she carried him back to the tribe's palace.

She put him in his bed. She treated his injuries. He tried to move, but still had difficulty. Some minutes later, he was getting better.

"I don't understand. Why you took care of me after what I did to you?"

"Like you said before, it's just partnership."

"But-"

"I don't want to talk about it. Goodbye..."

She left the room with a saddened face. He was touched by her expression. He tried to contain his grief, but couldn't. He shed a tear, then whispered:

"Stupid! Stupid thing...what a fool you are doing yourself..."

He lost his strength and burst into tears. Who could imagine, Lt. Colonel Shadam, leader of the fiercest triumvirate, one of the main leaders of Gorma, would cry for a woman? Who would have thought he would cry for love? Zydos passed through a hallway and saw him.

"Man, what a stupid human thing. I can't believe..."

"Shut up! You'd better don't-"

"Don't worry! I won't tell anyone. Just noticed this."

"Hmph...'thank you'..." he said in contempt.

"Now go wash your face! If they see you this way, man...they'll laugh a lot!" The major burst into laughter and walked away.

"Don't laugh at me!" Shadam shut the door in anger. He leaned against the door and looked up. "I need to do something." He whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days passed. He tried to take courage. She was a little distant towards him.

Then he entered Gara's room. She was half asleep. She was side sleeping. He stood behind her and hugged her. He whispered in her ear:

"Forgive me. Please, forgive me...I'm a fool without you."

She smiled and brought his hand close to herself. He closed his eyes and leaned on her. They remained so for a while. So she sat on her bed. He knelt. Holding her hands, he said:

"I'm sorry if I couldn't say it before. I love you. I can't be away from you."

"How long I waited for this. Even though I knew it would be impossible."

"You..."

"I've liked you for a while. Human feelings still remained." She laughed a little. "Like a little girl who thought she would win the heart of the great leader." She looked up. He got up and sat beside her. He wrapped her in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder. Then he faced her and brought her close to himself. He touched her face.

"Wait till I command the Gorma, and I'll change it for us. No law, nothing will separate us."

"Can we meet any time?"

"Sure we can." He smiled.

They were ready for an amazing moment of their lives. His lips slightly touched hers. They kissed. His arms wrapped her again. They fell lying in bed.

"Shadam! Shadam! They're calling you! Don't you hear?" Zydos shouted as he walked toward Gara's room after he entered Shadam's room and didn't find him. The major approached the door. The couple heard his footsteps. They stopped kissing and rose from the bed. Zydos opened the door.

"You were..."

"Talking! We were talking and...you need not know the rest." Shadam ran to the hall.

"I know...I'm very aware..." he laughed. Gara smiled too. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Where he will have to go?" she asked.

"The chamber meetings."

"Thanks." She ran after the colonel. "Shadam! Go to the chamber."

"Right." He offered his arm. "Would you like to go along with me?"

"Of course." They smiled and walked arm in arm.


End file.
